


Dex-Starr Finds a New Home

by CloakedSparrow



Series: Collected Bat-Family Stories [20]
Category: Bat Family (DCU), Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Lanterns (Comics)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alfred Knows All, BatPets - Freeform, Batdad, Brothers, DaddyBats, Damian is a brat, Gen, Green Lanterns mentioned, Happy Ending, Jason has a potty mouth, Lack of Communication, No Romance, No Sex, Nonverbal Communication, the boys love each other, tragic backstories all around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 06:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11307210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloakedSparrow/pseuds/CloakedSparrow
Summary: In which Tim Drake-Wayne finally gets the cat he's always wanted and Bruce Wayne finally spends some quality time with his boys.





	Dex-Starr Finds a New Home

Bruce wasn’t sure what was going on any more. He hadn’t been back from the dead (for lack of a better way to describe his time lost in time) all that long and he knew he’d missed a lot. Nevertheless, the fact that all four of his sons were in the kitchen together at a time when they were normally just shifting into REM sleep was a sure sign that something was up. Some things just didn’t change. 

All four young men were sitting in the window bench of the breakfast nook, which was odd. Tim and Damian were still small (one was likely to remain so, the other was growing like a weed) but Jason and Dick were certainly not. Dick and Jason were sitting side by side with their shoulders touching. 

Dick’s other arm was wrapped around Damian’s shoulders, holding him securely. Damian was leaning onto his big brother and he appeared to have fallen asleep. Bruce could hear Alfred the Cat purring from the boy’s lap. Occasionally, Dick’s hand would shift as though petting the feline.

On Jason’s other side was Tim, who appeared to be slowly falling asleep as he leaned further and further against his big brother in stages. Bruce would have expected Jason to complain about being used as a pillow, or even shove the teenager off him, but he just took his little brother’s weight without any reaction. In front of Tim sat his specially customized laptop and beside it, a Green Lantern ring. 

That alone was enough cause for questioning, but Bruce noticed something else. Occasionally, Jason’s hand moved to something on Tim’s lap and Bruce realized he was hearing more purring than one cat could produce. 

Stepping further into the room, Bruce nodded in response to his eldest son’s quiet greeting and peeked over the table. 

There was a cat in Tim’s lap. A blueish gray cat wearing a familiar looking red and black outfit and sporting a glowing red ring on his tail. 

“What is this?” Bruce hadn’t meant his voice to come out so loud or harsh. Tim snapped awake immediately. Jason shot Bruce an irritated look. Dick had apparently anticipated the reaction and stroked Damian’s side to keep his youngest sibling asleep while he murmured quietly. 

“This is Dex-Starr.” Dick nodded toward the cat, who was watching Bruce with fierce eyes as Tim began to absently stroke his back. “We’re helping him find someone.”

“He’s a Red Lantern.” Bruce wasn’t overly fond of any Lanterns, to tell the truth, but he was especially leery of the Red Lantern Corps, and with good reason. He knew what it took to attract a Red Lantern ring. 

Jason scoffed. “We noticed. His owner was brutally murdered right in front of him, the police threw him out on the streets and some psycho dipshits tried to drown him in a sack.” He explained, looking at Bruce challengingly. “He just wants to find the guy who killed her.”

“We think seeing her killer brought to justice will free him of the rage that attracts the ring.” Tim chimed in before Bruce could respond. 

“So you brought him here? To our home? Without any disguises?” Bruce couldn’t believe his sons would give away their identities like that. 

Dick shot a Bruce a look as though _he_ had made some huge misstep. Jason was shooting daggers at him with his eyes. Tim cleared his throat and looked at Bruce pointedly, even as he spoke in a calm, if somewhat teasing, tone. “We didn’t have any wigs or fake mustaches handy, _dad_. Don't worry, the paparazzi didn't see us.”

Bruce took a moment to absorb his sons' collected reactions. Jason glaring at him wasn't anything new, but combined with Dick's expression and Tim's answer -especially the fact that Tim just called him 'dad', something he never did- and the answer came easily enough. His sons weren’t in uniform when they discovered the cat, and they’d approached him as the Waynes rather than the Bat Family. 

Which meant they needed to keep their _other_ identities a secret. 

“Still, you couldn’t have taken him to one of your apartments or a hotel?”

It wasn't that Bruce wanted anything to happen at any of his sons' apartments, but they didn't have nearly as much to hide there as they did at the Manor and they could always stay with Bruce until they found another place if they needed to leave.

“He’s a _cat_.” Jason answered as Tim checked the progress on whatever search he’d programed into his laptop. “He can’t tell anyone where we live and its not like he’s going to rob us.”

“He’s not _just_ a cat,” Bruce responded. 

“He was.” Tim’s sentence was interrupted by a couple yawns. “…And he will be again.” He slowly started leaning on Jason again. “Once he’s better.”

 _Once he’s better_ was a tricky concept. Bruce knew that. His sons should have known it too. “Getting justice for his owner’s death might not make him better. You know as well as I do that some wounds aren’t so simple to heal, Tim.” 

The use of the boy’s name (or possibly the subject Bruce had voiced) caused him to sit up again, awakened once more. It also earned Bruce duel looks of discontent from his two oldest children. 

And a low growl from the cat curled up on Tim’s lap. 

Tim immediately turned his attention to the feline. “Stay calm, Dex-Starr. Bruce isn’t a threat.” 

The ring on Dex-Starr’s tail pulsed brighter for a moment. 

“Hang on, Dex, I don’t…” Tim grabbed the Green Lantern ring and appeared to brace himself for impact as he slipped it on his widest finger. In a flash of green, he was wearing a Green Lantern uniform. He looked down at the cat and seemed to be concentrating. The ring on his finger pulsed gently and the cat’s ring pulsed in response. 

“What’s happening?” Bruce looked directly at Dick, not wanting to interrupt whatever Tim was doing and not wanting to take the extra time to deal with Jason’s attitude. 

“Tim figured out how to communicate with Dex, using the rings’ power.” Dick’s brows scrunched as he tried to think of how to explain. “Instead of using his imagination to create weapons or shields like the Lanterns usually do, he uses it to…project?…his thoughts into Dex’s mind and Dex uses his ring to translate it into cat.” He looked at Jason, who just shrugged.

“Something like that. He’s been doing it off and on for the past couple hours. That’s how we found out about Dex-Starr’s original owner and his quest.”

“He’s telepathically communicating with a cat using a Green Lantern ring.” Honestly, if Bruce had to bet on anyone figuring out how to do that, it would have been Tim. That led him to a bigger question though. “Where did you boys get a Lantern ring to test this?”

“Dick borrowed it from Boz,” Jason answered. He looked at his brother with an expression that was part observation, part teasing, and part warning. “I think he likes you.”

Dick just rolled his eyes, but there was a touch of color to his cheeks. Bruce was going to have to ask after that during a time when he didn’t already have to worry about Red Lantern cats, telecommunication, and borrowed rings with the power to destroy worlds. 

In the meantime, Dick explained how he got the ring. “I told Simon that T-uh, Red Robin-had a theory about the rings. That he thought the Lanterns could use it as a communications device. Simon and his partner loaned me the rings to test it out and then we’ll explain how it works so they can use them when needed.”

“He just loaned you the rings?” Bruce looked at Jason after Dick nodded as if that wasn’t setting off any bells.

“See what I mean?” His second son looked incredulous at the fact that Dick hadn’t caught onto what they had. “Boz _likes_ Dick.”

Before Bruce or Dick could respond, Tim took off the ring and slouched against his brother again. Dex-Starr was purring in his lap once more. “Man, that’s exhausting.”

“It probably helps if you haven’t been awake for thirty-six hours when you start.” Jason commented. Then, he nodded toward Dex-Starr. “What was that about anyway? B just have a knack for pissing off cats?”

Bruce frowned at his second son, but allowed his third to respond without interrupting. He wanted to hear the answer as well.

Tim answered Jason while petting the cat. “He felt my heart-rate change when Bruce spoke to me and thought I was feeling threatened. I guess he has a protective streak.”

Jason grinned and stroked the cat as well. “At least if you die, you know you’ll have someone to avenge you now.”

Tim immediately looked sad and contrite at his brother’s words. He murmured a quiet, heartfelt apology and gently squeezed Jason’s forearm.

All of the boys froze. Bruce froze as well. They all were staring at Tim. 

“Sorry.” Tim scratched Dex Starr’s head and avoided eye contact with any of the older males. “Cats don’t think in words so much as feelings and concepts. I think all this communicating with Dex is making me a little…overemotional.”

“Maybe you just need some sleep…” Jason was still looking at his little brother. He appeared troubled by something. “After you find this guy, get to bed. I’ll take Dex wherever he needs to go.”

“Thanks. I-” Tim’s computer made a noise and drew his attention. “Hey, I think I found him.” He eyed the ring on the table. “Anyone else want to take a turn?”

“Here I’ll try it.” Dick held out a hand and Tim passed him the ring. “I probably should before I give them back to Simon anyway, so I can answer his questions.” 

Another flash of green and Dick was wearing a Lantern uniform. Bruce had to admit it didn’t look that misplaced on his eldest son, just wrong in a way that had everything to do with not wanting to see your child take on an even more dangerous path than he already has. 

“Hey, Dex-Starr. Look at the screen here, please. Is that the man who hurt your owner?” The ring pulsed as Dick spoke, appearing to concentrate much more than the simple words should have warranted. 

If Tim had been doing that for a good length of time, it was no wonder the boy looked exhausted. Bruce hoped he took Jason up on the offer to get to sleep sooner. 

Meanwhile, Jason grinned at his big brother. “Have you noticed that Tim does that without talking? Even in your head, you aren’t ever quiet, are you?”

“Shut up. Its easier to focus on the feeling of the words when I say them aloud.” Dick paused as Dex-Starr’s ring began to pulse quickly. He appeared to be concentrating for a moment before he turned to his brothers. “Yeah, that’s the guy.”

Dex-Starr floated up out of Tim’s lap, his ring pulsing rapidly. 

“He wants to go after him,” Dick explained. He pulled the ring off and dropped it on the table. “Right now.” 

Jason rolled his eyes. “Gee, you think?” He stood up, using a hand to guide Tim along with him, and slid out from behind the table. “Okay, you get some sleep,” He gave Tim a small shake before letting go. “Dick, put the demon spawn to bed already. I got it from here.”

Dick hoisted Damian up, shushing the boy fondly when he grumbled out some unintelligible threat at the possibility of being expected to wake fully. “Be careful, Jason. Call if you need backup.”

“I _am_ the backup.” Jason indicated Dex-Starr. “This is his Rogue.”

“Well, call if you need more.” Tim rubbed his eye as he spoke. Bruce knew that the boy would be up and running on adrenaline in a heartbeat if his brother called for help. 

The accepting nod and accompanying expression suggested that Jason knew it as well. “Got it. C’mon, Dex-Starr.” 

Bruce watched the floating cat follow his son out of the room and then turned to Dick as the young man approached him, still carrying Damian. He vaguely noted Tim slipping out of the room quietly.

“Sleep here or call a cab.” Dick spoke loudly enough for Tim to hear but somehow gently enough not to wake Damian. Tim gave a little wave without turning and that was apparently enough to satisfy Dick. 

Bruce decided to accept it as well. He looked in the direction of the back door when he heard it open and close as Jason left with Dex-Starr. _That_ , he wasn’t nearly so comfortable accepting. He didn’t have time to complain or head to the cave before Dick interrupted his thoughts. 

“He’ll be fine, Bruce. We all understand loss, but Jason’s the resident expert on wanting revenge. If anyone can talk Dex into accepting a solution other than outright killing the guy, its him. If he can’t, then the rest of us never stood a chance.”

Bruce frowned at his son. “And you’re okay with that?”

“Its not so much that I’m okay with it, as it is that I understand I can’t do anything about it without making the situation worse.” Dick shrugged, awkwardly, since he was still holding his brother who was honestly too big to be carried to bed. “I’d rather the guy go to prison, of course, but Dex-Starr is a Red Lantern and I’ve literally felt his emotions on this. I don’t want that rage directed at a whole city block because of something I did in the name of justice.”

Bruce didn’t know what to say to that. Part of him wanted to argue that something could always be done. Another part wanted to congratulate his son for his maturity. For thinking of the lives of innocents rather than his own feelings on justice; something Bruce still had a very difficult time with. 

Dick shifted his grip on Damian. “Man, he’s getting heavy. You want to put him to bed or should I?”

Bruce smiled, taking in his oldest and youngest children. “I think you’ve got it well in hand. Go on. And get some sleep yourself.”

Dick smiled more beatifically than someone who’s been awake for at least twenty hours and dealt with a sentient, vengeful cat should be capable of. Bruce had missed that smile. “You too, Bruce.”

Bruce tried, but was unable to sleep for several hours, worrying about what his second son and his companion were up to. However, he didn’t go after them. Didn’t demand that Tim tell him where they’d gone. Didn’t scour the city looking for him. 

Alfred appeared at some point with a cup of tea and made a comment that it didn’t matter how big or old or capable your son has gotten, you still worry. “But you must learn to trust him. And that can be difficult. I’ve had more than my fair share of sleepless nights over reckless young and not-so-young men in this house.”

Bruce couldn’t say if was the tea, the words of comfort, or simply Alfred’s company, but he soon felt himself drifting off. 

The next day there was news about a man being dumped at a hospital, along with a sealed folder labeled: _For Commissioner Jim Gordon, GCPD_. It was said that the man appeared to have been burned by some sort of acid. His fingers had been badly damaged, he would never walk well enough to run due to nerve damage, and he would be hideously scarred for the rest of his life. 

The following day, Commissioner Gordon announced that the man had confessed to a cold case after being presented with evidence left at the hospital. The man would be transferred to prison once it was safe to remove him from the hospital's care. He would serve life in prison for murder, with no possibility of parole. Friends and co-workers of the woman who had been killed spoke of relief, of closure, of justice.

Bruce was relieved. And proud. He was also a little surprised to find Jason in the kitchen with Alfred, Dick, and Damian.

“I just saw the news.” Bruce looked at Jason as he took his seat. “Good job. I didn’t think Dex-Starr would be able to be swayed from murder.”

Jason looked a little surprised but quickly covered it up with a casual smirk. “It was close, but I was able to convince him that the piece of shit would suffer more in prison. Maybe even set an example for others like him not to think they could get away with murder so easily. Dex liked the idea. He doesn't want to see any other innocent ladies killed like his owner was.”

Bruce nodded, then looked between his two eldest. “And the rings?”

“I gave Simon his and Jessica's after I got some sleep that night,” Dick answered conversationally. "We had pancakes."

Bruce wasn't sure what he was meant to make of that last piece of information. But there was still a more important ring to hear about and he'd have time to talk to Dick later. Dick was good about making time and talking. Bruce was working on doing the same. In the meantime, he turned to Jason. 

“The Red Lantern ring left after Dex saw that the guy was being put away for good.” Jason smirked. “I guess Timbers was right.”

“Timbers?” Bruce frowned, unsure if the nickname was an actual sign of affection or if Jason was picking on Tim again. He glanced at Dick, who gave a small nod and a smile. Bruce decided to accept his eldest son’s interpretation and got back to the point of Dex-Starr. “So he’s just a normal cat again?”

Jason shrugged. “As far as we can tell.”

Damian made that small, irritated sound he made that Bruce had learned meant he needed to brace himself for the boy's ego and attitude. His youngest child's tone confirmed that thought. “Still, we wouldn’t want him to be around any civilians, just in case. And Drake is hardly-”

“You already have a cat.” Jason interrupted, speaking firmly and crossing his arms as he stared down at his youngest sibling. “ _And_ a dog -and a turkey and a _fucking cow_. _And_ a giant mutated bat or whatever the hell Goliath is. _And_ Robin. _And_ two living parents who want you. Granted, they kind of suck, but Dick and Alfie more than make up for their lack of affection and support. You can let Tim have this without being a complete bastard about it.”

Bruce didn’t know how to react to that. He couldn’t really argue Jason’s points, but he didn’t think it needed to be phrased quite like that. On the other hand, this was Jason. At least he was trying to reason with Damian instead of resorting to threats of violence that would only escalate the situation.

Dick, it seemed, did not share Bruce’s hesitation. He pointed at Jason with a fork-speared strawberry. “Jason, don’t call Little D a bastard.” Then, he nudged Damian with his elbow. “He has a point though. Tim’s wanted a cat for years and couldn’t have one. Don’t spoil this for him. Please?”

“Besides,” Jason cut in before Damian could answer. “Tim and Dex have bonded already. Are you really enough of a spoiled brat that you’d take Dex from someone he trusts?”

Dick sighed out Jason’s name and Damian made a dismissive sound. “I only wanted to make sure Dex was secure in case he still has some residual powers. If you two think Drake can handle it, then fine. Alfred is a much better cat anyway.”

Jason rolled his eyes and Dick draped an arm around Damian’s shoulders. 

“And don’t forget-” Bruce added, suddenly catching the attention of all three young men, although his gaze and words were for his youngest. “You’re supposed to clear all new pets with me or Alfred first.”

Damian made that sound again, but chose not to respond beyond that. Bruce decided that was enough progress for the time being. 

The next few days passed normally. At least, normally by Bruce’s standards. He got caught up in a case. Damian asked if he could patrol with Dick while Bruce was busy. It was nice having Dick in Gotham for a few days. Bruce didn’t see much of Tim, but the teenager helped him out with some data and accessed some security footage for him. He didn’t hear from Jason. 

Then one day, he discovered his second eldest at the table again. This time, going over some maps with Dick. He started putting everything away as soon as Bruce entered, so he assumed it was something his son had no intentions of sharing with him. 

He glanced at Dick. The young man accepted his brother’s mumbled thanks with the spirit in which he had clearly decided to assume it was given. He didn’t look concerned or agitated. If Red Hood were planning something dangerous, some sort of coup or hostile takeover, he would have. Bruce decided it was as good an assurance he was going to get that Jason wasn’t doing anything too crazy.

“Good morning.” Bruce patted the top of Damian’s head, earning him a tired growl from the boy. Then, he looked to his two oldest. “Glad to see you two here again.”

It was nice to have them around. Bruce knew he should try to tell them that more often. Dick, he was pretty sure he was on solid ground with, and the same was true of Cassandra and Damian. However, he never knew if Jason or Tim understood that they were wanted or if they needed assurance. He knew he wasn’t very good at giving it.

Jason immediately looked like he was ready to get to business. “Something going on?”

The question told Bruce that he definitely needed to work on making his middle sons feel more welcomed. “No. I’m just…glad to see you.” He and his son stared at each other wordlessly for a moment before Alfred’s arrival broke the awkward silence.

“It _is_ nice to have you boys over, Master Jason, Master Dick.” The gentle man handed both Bruce and Jason their coffee and steered them toward the table without any ado. “And Young Master Tim will be joining us soon as well. If you’ll excuse me, I’m going to put on his favorite tea. Would anyone else care for a cup?”

“Is it _real_ tea?” Damian asked, sounding suspicious that he and Tim might actually enjoy the same thing. 

Alfred arched a brow. “Of course, Master Damian. Do you think I would have neglected to introduce a child in this house to proper tea?”

That was all it took to remove the bite from Damian’s tone. He’d long since learned not to challenge Alfred. “Then, I’ll take a cup. Thank you, Pennyworth.”

Alfred gave a gracious nod before heading into the kitchen. 

Dick smiled and gave Damian’s shoulder a gentle shove. “Smart move.”

Jason pointed at him from across the table. “Never doubt Alfred, kid.”

Damian grumbled out something unintelligible but was saved from further teasing by Tim’s arrival. The teenager entered with a quiet greeting and took a seat next to Jason and across from Dick. He alternated between looking at the room’s inhabitants and his phone. “Hey, Damian? Which pet store do you get Kitty-Alfred’s toys and things from?” 

“ _Alfred_ not _Kitty_ -Alfred.” Damian frowned when his brother looked at him questioningly. “And what toys are you speaking of?”

“You know, cat trees, scratching posts, tunnels, cat shelves…?” Tim took in his little brother’s expression. “I’m guessing you leave all that to Alfred? Cool. I’ll just ask him.”

Damian raised his face in an attempt to look down at Tim. It didn’t work very well. “Why do you want to know?” 

“I’m going to convert the balcony in my apartment into a catio.” Tim seemed pleased at the idea, almost excited. Bruce hadn’t seen him happy for so long, he hated to risk ruining it. 

But he was still a little concerned about Dex-Starr and it was the perfect opening to ask some questions. “Is this for Dex-Starr?”

Tim nodded. “His name was Dexter, originally. I decided to go back to that. Secret identities and all. We’re calling him Dex for short.”

“ _We_?” As far as Bruce knew, Tim was single and had no roommates at present. He didn’t know who else would be privy to his new cat and he didn’t think Tim would allow anyone else to be privy to its origins. 

“ _Us_.” Jason indicated himself and his brothers. “Haven’t you noticed we keep calling him ‘Dex’?”

Bruce had. He just hadn’t realized that his sons had previously discussed Tim’s new cat to the extent that they could collectively decide on his nickname. He hadn’t realized they were a ‘ _we_ ’ now. He was glad for their improved relationships, if a little surprised. Maybe more than a little.

He was still unsure about the cat, though. He turned his attention back to Tim. “What measures have you taken to ensure that he’s just a normal cat again? Are you sure he’ll be safely contained in your apartment? Maybe we should run some tests-”

Dick interrupted. “Bruce, really? This is _Timmy_ we’re talking about-”

At the same time, Jason shook his head. “Damn it, B; just when I was starting to think you might be getting better.”

“Ttch. Typical, Father.” Damian sipped his tea, glaring at Bruce over the cup. 

“-When is he ever ill-researched or unprepared?” Dick finished, indicating his second youngest sibling.

Tim blinked at the unified show of disappointment, as did Bruce. Then they looked at each other. 

“Uh, I already checked him out.” Tim slowly recovered from his confusion at his brothers and quickly got into report mode. “All stats are normal. He has a small electrolyte imbalance but I don’t think its anything to worry about. Just residual damage from using the ring for so long. I showed similar results after using the ring the other day.”

“You ran your own blood to look for side-effects of using the ring?” Jason released a small snort and shook his head after his little brother nodded. “Why am I not surprised?”

“ _Thats_ why you texted me to drink some Gatorade and eat a banana.” Dick tilted his head back in understanding. “I wondered about that.”

“Did you?” Damian asked.

“Of course. It was too specific to be general concern.” Dick shrugged at his youngest brother’s incredulous expression. “I figured Tim had a reason and I was right." He nodded toward Damian's half-finished breakfast. "Finish your scones or I will.”

“They’re mine!” Damian scooted his plate slightly closer to himself as he responded.

Tim ignored his brothers and continued his ‘report’. “Dex seems slightly more intelligent and aware of human expression than the average feline, which is likely a result of having been granted sentient thought for so long. I’m already seeing a decrease in that, though. I think the longer he stays a regular cat, the more he’ll return to being one.”

The teenager released a breath that would have been a sigh if it weren’t so controlled. He was sitting perfectly straight and holding his phone in his lap with both hands. Bruce might not be a prime candidate for Father of the Year, but he could tell his son was nervous and possibly a little agitated. He just wasn’t sure why. 

Obviously his other sons thought that his questioning was unnecessary, but Tim was usually the one to understand protocol and the need for certainty. He was always good about putting necessity before comfort or niceties. Clearly, he had been thinking along the same lines as Bruce if he’d already checked the cat over for abnormalities. That meant his issue wasn’t with the questions themselves, but with wherever he thought they were going. 

Bruce considered how he would have responded if he _hadn’t_ received satisfactory answers. He would have wanted to check out the cat himself. He would keep Dex-Starr somewhere contained where he could be easily observed and also be prevented from causing harm. He’d probably set something up in the Batcave.

In other words, he would have taken the cat away from Tim. 

Bruce couldn’t say he didn’t feel bad. He also couldn’t say he wouldn’t have done it if he thought it was for the greater good. He wasn’t sure what that said about him; as a person; as a vigilante; as a father. 

At least this time he wouldn’t be disappointing any of his kids. 

“Good work.” He nodded toward Tim and took a sip of his coffee. “So what’s a catio?”

Tim looked relived. He quickly opened a file on his phone and slid it over. “Its a patio that’s been converted to keep your cat entertained while preventing him from actually leaving or allowing a stray to wander in. Cat plus patio; catio. That way Dex can safely enjoy some time outside.”

On the file Tim had selected were several photos of different catios people had built. Some were simple, others had clearly taken a lot of time and effort to create. Bruce knew that Tim would find a happy medium. However, the way that Damian snatched the phone when Bruce moved to hand it back combined with the growing crease in the boy’s brow as he scrolled through the photos told Bruce that he would be another story entirely. 

Damian always had to _be_ the best, to _have_ the best. He went overkill on everything and could turn nearly any action or activity into a competition. _Especially_ when Tim was involved.

Bruce sighed, even as Damian proclaimed, “Father, Alfred requires a catio.”

Tim mouthed ‘sorry’ when Bruce’s eyes turned to him. Jason shook his head and Dick chuckled. 

“Fine, you can make a catio for Alfred. But it has to be something you can make yourself or with our help. No contractors. You can use the old solarium by the study.” It was undoubtedly larger than was necessary for one cat, but it would keep Damian occupied and let him feel that he had a superior catio, which would make him happy. While he was trying to tame the boy's ego, he still wanted to see him happy wherever possible. 

He preferred to see each of his children happy, wherever possible. 

“That will be sufficient.” Damian continued looking at the photos. He suddenly turned the phone toward Tim. “Drake, what is this?”

“Its cat grass. Avena sativa; common oat. Cat’s chew on it sometimes.” Damian took the phone back before Tim could reach for it. “There’s some debate on whether its essential or not, but the vets I spoke to agreed that it isn’t harmful.”

“Hm.” Damian scrolled through a few more photos and held the phone up again. “And this?”

“Its a stylized cat tunnel. Some people try to make their catio match their décor, others select a theme, so it looks like an aquarium or an old theater or a video game. That one’s based off the classic Mario games.” This time Tim made no motion to retrieve his phone.

Damian made a sound of acknowledgement and continued studying the photos. The crease between his brows increased. 

Dick smiled and grabbed the phone, tossing it to Tim as Damian made an irritated sound. “Relax, Little D. Why don’t we all head to one of those fancy pet stores and you can see what you like? Come up with your own theme, hmm?”

“That’s satisfactory.” Suddenly, Damian leaped up and headed for the door. “I call shotgun!”

Dick looked at Bruce. “That means I’m driving. Sorry, Bruce.” He got up and followed his youngest sibling at a more sedated pace. 

Tim immediately turned to Jason. “Please tell me you’re coming.”

The older teen smirked. “Yeah. There’s no way I’m missing watching B and Dick try to tame the demon spawn from building a cat dungeon or something. If he starts to get too annoying, we can always ditch them.”

Alfred appeared at the door with Bruce’s coat, Jason’s jacket and Tim’s hoodie. “I believe a family outing is on the agenda. Master Dick and Master Damian are currently arguing over which vehicle to take. Master Dick believes the Lincoln MKT will be sufficient but Master Damian believes he will require more cargo space. What, may I ask, does he intend to acquire?”

“Nothing alive or dangerous, this time.” Bruce smiled reassuringly as he took his coat. “We’re going to turn Grandma’s old solarium into a catio for your feline namesake.” 

“Excellent, Sir. I shall make sure the room is ready when you return.” Alfred kept every room in the manor spotless and there were only a few vases on stands, a chaise and a couple ornate chairs in the room.

“Don’t bother, Alfred. We’ll take care of it when we get back. If nothing else, it’ll keep Damian occupied for a while and he really should take more responsibility with his pets.”

“Very well. Was this a sudden decision, then?” They weren’t the most open family, but changes to the Manor were usually discussed beforehand. Alfred was likely wondering what brought on the sudden desire for a catio.

“Yeah, Tim mentioned making one for his new cat and you know Damian.” Jason grabbed his jacket and Tim’s hoodie, which he tossed to his little brother. “He needed to make a bigger and better one.” 

“That sounds about right.” Alfred smiled to Tim. “Congratulations on your new feline. I’m sure you’ll give him a very respectable habitat.” 

He held up a tray with two tumblers that had been hidden by the jackets. One tumbler was metallic red and the other had a Batman logo on it. “I took the liberty of mixing some ovaltine in case you require a sugar rush to contend with Master Damian.”

“Thanks, Alfie.” Tim smiled and gave the older man a quick hug before taking the Batman tumbler. 

Jason grabbed the red one. “I don’t suppose you spiked it?”

“Only with extra chocolate.” Alfred patted his arm. “If it gets as bad as all that, just text me and I shall pick you and Master Tim up.”

“Thanks, Alfie.” Jason smiled. Not the smirk or sneer he usually offered lately. There was nothing contentious or aggressive about it. It was the same smile he used to wear when they got home from a successful patrol, as he told Alfred all about the night’s pursuits while the patient man steered him toward his bedroom. Bruce hadn’t seen that smile since Jason’s return. He’d missed it. 

Bruce was about to follow his sons out when he remembered something. He’d asked Lucius to look into some development records for him. “Oh, Alfred, if Lucius calls-”

Alfred interrupted him with a smile. “I shall inform him that you are enjoying an afternoon with your sons and take a message. I’m sure he will be as pleased to hear it as I am. Now go, enjoy your children.”

“They’re hardly children any more, Alfred.” 

It was true. Two of them were adults, one was an emancipated minor and the other was very nearly in his teens. Sometimes Bruce could hardly believe it. He still felt like he should be able to ground Dick or Jason when they did something he disapproved of. Still felt like he should be able to carry Tim and Damian to bed the way Dick had a few days before. Not that he couldn't physically carry them, but it was hard to keep in mind that they were too 'grown up' to be taken care of in such a way.

“But they are still _yours_ , Sir. And they are hardly beyond the need to spend time with you.” Alfred made an elegant shooing motion with one hand. “So off you go. I’ll have supper ready when you return.”

Bruce had thought Alfred was being awfully generous with the amount of time he expected them to be gone. But then they got to the pet store and Damian had to check out every single cat item available to decide what was appropriate for Alfred the Cat. Tim had to look up the manufacturers of every item he was interested in to make sure they didn’t use any potentially hazardous materials. Then Damian demanded that Tim look up the manufacturers of the items _he_ was interested in too. Tim didn't seem to mind checking it out for Alfred the Cat, but was clearly none to thrilled with his brother's attitude. Jason and Dick stepped in before Bruce had a chance to address it.

At one point, Bruce did have to forbid Damian from getting a cat castle. Dick stuck by to chime in occasionally, to soften Bruce’s statements and make other suggestions once Damian settled. Jason and Tim disappeared during that argument but reappeared a while later, after the boy had calmed down. Eventually, Damian selected enough cat furniture for his Cheese Vikings themed catio that Bruce had to have some of it delivered to the manor. Tim had decided to make his look as close to being outdoors as possible and hadn’t purchased nearly as many toys. 

He did, however, need to go to the hardware store to buy some materials to close up his catio so nothing harmful could get to Dex or so he couldn’t accidentally fall from it. Those were arranged for delivery as well. Bruce insisted they send it all to the manor, since he doubted they would keep it secure at the lobby of Tim’s building if he wasn’t home. Jason offered to borrow Alfred’s van and drive it all over in exchange for waffles. The smile Tim wore when he agreed told Bruce there was a story there and he was glad they’d grown close enough for inside jokes.

Damian wanted to stop at a nursery for cat grass and cat nip. The woman who answered all of Damian’s questions (or stood and smiled when she couldn’t answer one and Tim simply looked it up) seemed charmed by the boys and complimented Bruce on his ‘lovely family’. She also refused the tip Bruce offered and he wondered if the nursery would be able to handle Alfred’s next landscaping project at the manor. Anyone who appreciated his boys deserved his business. 

By the time they returned home, unloaded everything, cleared the solarium, planted a small cat garden and put together all of Damian’s cat furniture, Alfred was calling them to dinner.

Damian told Dick where he intended to put everything in the catio over dinner. Jason asked Tim about Dex. Alfred gave Bruce a message from Lucius. Bruce couldn’t believe the day had passed so quickly. Usually the days seems to pass slowly as Bruce waited for the night, so he could take action. 

Bruce had to wonder if perhaps he just wasn’t trying to fill his days. His sons certainly appeared to have plenty going on, despite their night lives. 

Damian cut into his thoughts. “Am I patrolling with you or Richard tonight, Father?” 

“Both.” Bruce looked at Dick. “If you don’t have any other plans.”

His eldest smiled. “Nope, patrol sounds good to me.”

Bruce turned to his other sons. “What about you two?”

Tim blinked. Jason frowned. They glanced at each other. “Okay, what’s going on?” Tim asked at the same time that Jason said, “Fuck, something bad is headed our way, isn’t it?”

“Nothing is happening. Nothing big is coming…that I’m aware of.” Bruce wasn’t sure how to express what he was feeling. He’d enjoyed spending the day with his sons. He enjoyed hearing about their lives and watching them interact. He didn’t want it to end. 

“You’re here and there’s plenty of crime in Gotham to go around. I know neither of you is planning on turning in early. If you’re going out there anyway, we might as well go out together.”

Jason and Tim shared another look before Tim nodded and Jason said “Fine.”

“Good. When we return, we can finish Alfred’s catio.” Damian cleared his plate as if that was the end of it. 

“Nice try. You’re going to bed after patrol.” Bruce spoke loud enough for his youngest to hear him in the kitchen. “We can finish your catio tomorrow.”

He looked at the others. “Not that you aren’t welcomed to stay, but I’m not letting him screw up his sleep schedule over a catio.” 

Dick laughed. “Good call. Yeah, I’ll stay. Thanks.”

“I want to head home after patrol to make sure Dex is still settling well.” Tim began clearing the rest of the table. “But I can head back tomorrow to help out and get my stuff.”

Jason nodded toward Tim as he left the room. “We have a deal involving waffles, so I’ll come back tomorrow too. I’m going to grab my gear for patrol.”

“Meet you on the usual roof?” Tim asked as he headed off to get his things as well. 

Bruce nodded. “See you there.”

“You know...” Dick looked up from petting Titus. “Once we finish the catio, this guy might get jealous. With all his energy, I’m sure he’d like an agility course. It would be a good activity for Damian to get into, too. Better than leaving him to plot murders all day long.”

Bruce smiled. The week had started off strangely enough, but it had turned out to be a good one. If it took unexpected pets and strange projects to bring his boys together, then who was he to complain. “That’s a good idea. Know how to set one up?”

Dick returned the smile. “I’m sure Tim does.”

Maybe the next week was going to be a good one too.


End file.
